Question: Determine $\sqrt[6]{1061520150601}$ without a calculator.
We can write
\begin{align*}
1061520150601 &= 1 \cdot 100^6 + 6 \cdot 100^5 + 15 \cdot 100^4\\
&\quad + 20 \cdot 100^3+ 15 \cdot 100^2 + 6 \cdot 100 + 1. \\
\end{align*}Notice that the cofficients on powers of 100 are all binomial. In fact, we have
\begin{align*}
1061520150601 &= \binom66 \cdot 100^6 + \binom65 \cdot 100^5 + \binom64 \cdot 100^4 \\
&\quad+ \binom63 \cdot 100^3 + \binom62 \cdot 100^2 + \binom61 \cdot 100 + \binom60.\\
\end{align*}By the binomial theorem, this is equal to $(100 + 1)^6$, so its sixth root is $\boxed{101}$.